


Camping

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Camping, Cuddling, Fluff, Flufffluffyfluff, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, camp fire, cuddles and snuggles, will give you tooth cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all camping while on a break from their tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Louis laughed loudly as he watched Niall attempt to eat five roasted marshmallows at once, his face pulled in a look of total determination and focus. He leant back into Harry who was sat on a log behind him, resting his head against Harry’s thigh as he sighed happily, pulling Harry’s jacket tighter around him. All of the boys had decided to go camping for a week during their time off, before the tour started, wanting to get away from everything for a while. They were at a secluded camp spot, lucky enough to be the only ones using it. Louis nuzzled against Harry’s thigh as he thought about their day, their first day here. They had swum in the nearby lake and tanned all day, at one point Zayn and Harry started water wrestling with Louis and Liam on their shoulders, Niall cheering and yelling. Letting out a soft happy noise Louis turned his head to look at Harry for a moment, quickly looking away when his boyfriend looked down, giggling softy as he blushed lightly, knowing Harry’s eyes were still on him.  
Harry’s eyes stayed lingered on Louis’ side profile, looking at him as his face was eliminated by the soft glow of the camp fire. The curly haired boy couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, because Louis just looked so gorgeous, his eyelashes seeming longer than usual, his eyes crinkled slightly at the sides from the happy expression he was also wearing, Harry exhaled in content, because right now, everything was just absolutely, completely, utterly perfect.  
Louis turned his head a little more to press his smile into Harry’s leg, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The smaller lad fluttered his eyes shut, being playful ad trying to not turn and gaze up at Harry as they both wanted. Instead he listened to Niall explain the science of a perfect marshmallow to Zayn who was watching Liam quietly strum Niall’s guitar, playing the few songs he knew softly.  
Harry’s eyes never left Louis’ angelic face for a second, neither did the smile on his face that Louis always brought to him no matter what, how that boy managed to have that heart-fluttering, goose bump effect on him every damn time, he would never understand, and he loved that feeling, and so he never wanted to bring his eyes away from Louis’ face. His fingers moved into brush through the petite boy’s hair, before he leant down to place a kiss to the top of his head.  
The smile on Louis’s lips just couldn’t be fought back by him as he could almost feel the love seeping from Harry’s gaze. But he wouldn’t give in, he liked being flirty and teasing with Harry, it made it more rewarding when Harry did grasp his attention and pulled him into an intimate kiss or made him giggle as he messed around with him. His plan was pretty much destroyed when Harry’s hand moved to his hair and lips to his head. Letting out a soft mewl of pleasure Louis couldn’t help the way he automatically nuzzled closer to his boyfriend.  
A small chuckle left Harry’s lips because he knew he’d won that round of the game they silently played all the time without ever actually saying, the little noise that came from Louis’ lips made his smile widen and his heart just burst with love for Louis. And, because he knew he’d already won the game, and he just couldn’t resist a second longer, Harry gently brought his fingers down to Louis’ chin, tilting it up so it was level with his own face, smiling into the blue eyes before pressing a feather light kiss to the lips he loved so much.  
Letting out a gentle hum, Louis turned his body at a better angle so he could kiss Harry properly, small hands moving to curl over Harry’s arm, rubbing there lightly.

“Oh baby yeah mm I love you baby you’re so sexyyy Mmm" Zayn piped up in his silly-accent voice, harmlessly teasing the couple as they kissed softly, but really everyone knew he thought they were perfect together. Louis sucked on Harry’s bottom lip gently as he raised a hand to flip off Zayn before turning further into Harry.  
Harry simply smiled into the kiss, barely even hearing Zayn’s remarks, because when Harry was kissing Louis, or hugging Louis, or even just around Louis, he was the only thing on his mind. Just louislouislouis and honestly, everything else just seemed completely irrelevant when their lips were moving effortlessly together, and his hands cupped Louis’ cheeks gently, delicately.  
Softly Louis shifted up so he could kiss Harry at a better angle, seeking more and more closeness, he couldn’t help the way he got with Harry around him like this.

“My lovely boy" Louis mumbled as he pulled back from Harry’s warm mouth very slightly, nuzzling their noses together.

“Guys come on, let’s try and keep the eternal love gazes for the tent yeah?" Liam groaned, despite the fond, almost proud look in his eyes as he watched the two boys together.  
Harry giggled quietly, letting his eyelids flutter open, his emerald eyes sparkling with just complete joy and absolute love for the boy in front of him. He pecked Louis’ lips once more, before pulling him up into his lap, his arms wrapping around his little body as he pulled him close to him to which Louis happily complied as he curled into the warm, firm chest of his boyfriend with a happy little sigh, Harry giving a giggling apology to Liam which was more than obvious to any old fool that he couldn’t have meant it less if he tried, before resting his head lightly on Louis’ jacketed shoulder, the smile still present on his lips  
“Sorry leeeyyum" Louis drawled out cheekily, winking at the short haired lad teasingly, before looking at Harry, “Hi" he mumbled sweetly as he felt Harry’s head on his shoulder, turning to nuzzle his lips against his warm forehead, kissing at the perfect skin softly a few times.  
“Hi," Harry replied with a kiss to the side of Louis’ neck, his arms snaking tighter around Louis’ waist.   
“Oh god dammit," Niall suddenly cried out, Harry curiously looking into the direction of the distressed noise, seeing Niall pouting at the stick of marshmallows which had fallen into the fire.  
Louis cackled as he saw Niall almost tearing up at the loss of his marshmallows to the fire. He pressed his smile into Harry’s hair, nuzzling at the warm curls humming along to the song Liam was playing softly. “Lads, what do you say to a late night swim hey?" Zayn suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at the boys jokingly.  
Harry looked at Zayn and shook his head, because right now he couldn’t be more happy just snuggled up with Louis in front of the campfire, as awfully cliché as that may have sounded.  
Louis shrugged and curled into Harry’s jumper, pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek. “Mm me and Haz will stay, you guys go ahead" he smiled sweetly, laughing as Niall was already running in the direction of the lake, throwing off his clothes as he went.  
Harry watched as the other two boys quickly agreed, and at almost rocket speed, raced and pushed each other on their way down to the dark lake. Harry smiled as he nuzzled in closer to Louis, sighing contently as his gaze got lost in the sparks of the fire, the only sounds now being the distant sound of the yelling and splashing and the crackling of the embers.  
Louis smiled at the boys as he heard them crash into water with loud yells and laughs. “Hazza" he whispered softly, nosing at the taller boy’s strong jaw. He moved his hands to wrap tight around Harry’s neck, shifting so he was straddling Harry and facing him. Letting his small finger twist in the small curls at the base of his boyfriends neck he smirked at him, leaning in and not quiet letting their lips brush just yet.  
“Mm?" Harry merely breathed back, bumping their noses softly together, his heart just bursting with complete adoration for Louis as he held the petite boy close to him. He loved that about Louis, how sweet and little and just how god damn adorable he was, compared to his own lanky self  
“You’re pretty" Louis cooed sweetly, nuzzling their noses together in little circles, his eyes fluttering shut. “And very lovely and sweet and cute and curly and I love you" Louis breathed, fingers still curling a little in his hair, scratching lightly. It wasn’t often Louis got this out right sappy, and lovely-dovey with words as he was more of an action speaks louder than words person but he couldn’t help himself today and Harry just absolutely glowed at the compliments, because no matter how many times and how many different ways Louis showed how much he loved Harry, the simple three words just had such a massive effect on him and he thought he might just explode right there and then, his whole face lit up, smile bright and wide as he looked into Louis’ sparkling eyes, “I love you Lou…" He whispered  
Louis giggled a little bit, his happiness just spilling from his lips. “I love you too Haz" he smiled gently, leaning in to press a soft little kiss on Harry’s bottom lip before drawing back. He liked kissing Harry playfully, liked when he would doge the curly haired lad’s kisses until he just grabbed his jaw and pulled him to his mouth. Letting his small hands drift, Louis rest his hands on Harry’s chest, his thumbs rubbing small circles there lightly.  
Harry let out a soft whine, because a small touch of Louis’ lips was never enough to satisfy him, really it just left him wanting moremoremore. He lent into Louis again, craving the gentle touch of his lips again, but of course, Louis was playing that game of his again and when Harry leant in, Louis leant back, tilting his head to press a smile into the taller lad’s cheek. He could still hear the distant echoes of the others as they splashed around, the only other noise being their quiet breaths. Louis pulled back again after a few moments, his right hand cupping Harry jaw as he looked at his lips, tempted to kiss them but knowing it was more fun if he didn’t.  
Harry frowned slightly, because it only made him want Louis more when he was teasing him like this. He knew Louis would give in eventually, and he could hold off longer if he really, really tried, but honestly, with the look Louis was giving him, looking just perfect, and just so… Louis, he didn’t want to hold off, even though he knew that Louis would probably give him absolute shit about it later, but he couldn’t care less, and so probably one of the quickest times he’d ever given in, he cupped Louis’ cheeks in his two hands, pressing their mouths together.  
With a delight little giggled Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him softly. It really had to be the fastest Harry had ever given in and just pull him in. Louis kissed him sweetly, opening his mouth a little to let their tongues slide together in a way that sent a chill down his spine.

“Mmm," Louis hummed against Harry’s lips, shuffling a little closer as the fire warmed his back.  
Harry’s eye-lids fluttered closed again, cupping Louis’ face in between his hands as he kissed him sweetly and passionately, tilting his head ever so slightly, the feeling of Louis’ thin lips against his own thicker ones making his entire body tingle in the most perfect feeling that only Louis could make happen.

Harry was an amazing kisser, honestly ever since they first got together Louis had been obsessed with Harry’s lips and mouth. If he’s being totally honest the obsession was probably there even before they got together, he had spent many a night in the X factor home with one hand over his mouth and the other tugging at his dick as he imagined Harry’s lips all over him.

Louis leant up a little and tilted Harry’s head back slightly so he could kiss down into his mouth. They rarely kissed like this as Louis was shorter so it felt really good whenever they did.  
Harry moaned softly into Louis’ mouth, his hands moving away from Louis’ cheeks to dip them across his back, across his sides, sliding them across the beautiful curves, his tongue gently licked into the older boy’s mouth with a gentle sigh.  
Louis smiled against Harry’s mouth, leaning back into his boyfriends large hands, loving how they covered so much of his body. “Hazzaaa" he cooed sweetly, pulling back and running his tongue over his swollen bottom lip, “Hi" he breathed shakily giggling happily at the boy looking lovingly at him.  
Harry opened his eyes and blinked, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the sparkly eyed boy on his lap. “Hi," he croaked back in a whisper, his eyes full of adoration and love for him.   
“Baby m’really tired do you mind if we go to bed?" Louis whispered softly, his hands reaching up to trace the lines of Harry’s face, humming softly. Really he was exhausted though, all of the swimming and running around had worn him out and now snuggled up to Harry by the warmth of the fire and the alcohol they had been drinking earlier made him really tired.  
Harry nodded, a small yawn escaping his own mouth at the sound of sleep, making him realise how tired he was himself, he gently tapped Louis’ leg, signalling for the boy to get off his lap before he stood up.  
“Going to bed already, love birds?" Liam cooed with a chuckle, making Harry jump slightly at the sudden voice, as he’d been so lost with Louis that he hadn’t noticed the others getting out of the water and coming up  
Louis got up once Harry tapped his leg, straightening out his jacket before turning to look at the lads that were dripping wet. “Yeah m’exhausted, besides it’s like eleven mate" he laughed softly, walking over to kiss Liam’s cheek and Zayn and Niall’s to say goodnight, not wanting to hug them and get his clothes soaked.  
Harry smiled softly as he watched the four boys, and his heart welled up because he just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have these four, his smile widened at the thought, and after saying a goodnight to them all, he led Louis into their tent.  
Louis smiled as he walked after Harry, slipping off his shoes before crawling into the tent. He quickly lay down and tugged off his jeans and Harry’s jacket, switching it for a softer one of Harry’s T-shirts that was in Harry’s duffle bad. He knew that Harry and their sleeping bag would keep him warm enough. Once he was changed he turned to Harry and made grabby hands at him, their tent only illuminated by a small torch in the corner.  
Harry couldn’t help but giggle softly at his adorable boyfriend; he couldn’t even explain how much he loved it when Louis would use his clothes, though he always pretended to be annoyed even when any fool could see how terrible he was at acting, especially in front of Louis. After quickly changing, he got into the sleeping bag with Louis, his arms wrapping around the smaller lads torso as he snuggled down, Louis smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around him, their bodies pressed close because of the small amount of room in the sleeping bag. “Mm you smell really nice" Louis laughed, nuzzling his face down into Harry’s neck, pressing a few small kisses to the warm skin.  
A small, pleasant, content smile stayed etched onto Harry’s face as he cuddled Louis in the snug little space of the sleeping bag, the warmth of Louis being so close to him making him feel instantly comforted and warm.  
“You smell like marshmallows," Harry commented in a whisper.  
Louis giggled happily and nipped once at Harry collarbone, tangling his and Harry’s legs together. It was quiet for a few moments, just the soft voices of the lads’ outside and the sound of the fire before Louis spoke up. “I really love you sweetheart, you know that don’t you? Like you’re the sun to me and I can’t imagine what I would be if I didn’t have you every day" Louis mumbled gently, a small blush on his cheeks. “It’s like you set up camp in my heart and wrapped around my lungs, every breath I take it’s with you on my lips" the smaller lad mumbled squeezing his eyes shut as he willed himself to leave it at that and not make a stupid joke or grab Harry’s crotch to distract him. No, he had so much trouble expressing in words how he felt, scared to be vulnerable but he knew Harry deserved it and he wanted the boy to know.  
Harry was silent for a bit, his heart dropping to his stomach and his breath hitching in his throat. He knew Louis loved him of course, they’d expressed that more than you could count, and said it too, but never had he ever said something so sweet, and so heart filled, and Harry thought it was beyond impossible to love Louis any more than he did, but apparently not, because he swore his affection for Louis increased to three times the size anyone has ever loved anyone, and really, he was completely speechless, and all he could manage was a large, beaming, goofy smile as he somehow managed to hug Louis closer.  
Louis let out a shaky little breath as Harry squeezed him closer, still a little embarrassed and itching to crack a joke or poke one of Harry’s many nipples. He felt like Harry could really just crush his heart right now if he wanted and that terrified him, he was wide open and Harry could hurt him or love him really.  
After a small bit longer, which must have felt like an eternity, Harry finally found the voice to whisper a shaky, “I love you so much Louis…"  
Louis smiled softly to himself, wanting to be closer to Harry, so much closer, he tugged at the bottom of Harry’s loose white t-shirt, lifting it up and moving under it, curling up against Harry’s chest under the shirt, warm, happy and feeling safe with his ear over Harry’s heart. His small fingers tapping twice on his hip being their silent signal for I love you.  
Harry couldn’t get the smile off of his lips, his arms looped over Louis’ back, just enjoying the feeling of feeling Louis’ cheek against his chest, Louis’ hair tickling lightly at his skin, and the warm breath he felt. His fingers lightly traced along Louis’ back, tracing gentle, random patterns onto the tanned skin with the pad of his finger, Louis smiled into Harry’s chest and kissed there twice before snuggling back onto his peck, eyes falling shut. “Night Hazza" he breathed, slowly drifting into a blissful sleep at Harry’s soothing fingers and the patterns on his back. He was wrapped so close and warm to his perfect boy there was no way he couldn’t be totally content with his life at this very moment.  
“Goodnight darling," Harry whispered back, letting himself fall asleep, the soft smile still on his face as he slept, because Louis had this effect on him, and he had this effect on Louis, and they both had this effect on each other, and it was something so beautiful, something so real, and something more perfect than anything else on earth.


End file.
